Fears and Obsessions
by FearIsButFearItself
Summary: In this random, crazy, somewhat funny, and very OOC story, we find out many things like, Lavi and Yu's Fears and Obsessions, along with how Lavi lost his eye and why Yu isnt allowed near bookstores.R


Fibfi-Chan: Here's a random story of randomness I have now decided I would make…this is what comes out of eating to many brownies...brownies are good…...

Blank & Deke: Fibfi-Chan doesn't own D. Gray-Man, if she did, she would add in cuss words, more violence, and yaoi loving!

Fibfi-Chan: And don't forget the crappy drawing! Never forget the crappy drawing!

Lavi was walking down the street with his bestest friend EVER, Yu. They did EVERYTHING together. Although they were TOTAL opposites. And, here's what happened to them, that one fateful day, when Yu and Lavi found out the others fears and obsessions…not a good combo, is it?

Lavi: YUUU! LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LO-

Yu: FINE! ILL LOOK! –Yu looks and see's Lavi hanging upside down in a tree…let the insanity begin…- OMFGTELETUBBIES, LAVI, YOUR GONNA DIIIEEEEEEE! YOUR GONNA FALL AND BREAK YOUR NEEEECCCCCCKKKKKKKK! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOUR GONNA DIIIIIIEEEEE! WAHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAHHHHHH WAHHHHHHHHHH! -Yu is currently rolling around on the ground, screaming, crying, and attracting a LOT of attention-

Lavi: …

Yu: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! Y-Y-Y-YOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GOINGGGGGGGGGGG T-T-T-T-T-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO D-D-D-D-D-D-DI-DI-DI-DIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! WAAAAAHHHHHHHH WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Lavi: …...

Yu: WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?

Lavi: -jumps out of the tree and walks over to the sobbing and wailing mess on the ground, kneels down beside him, and tries to consul him- Yu…Yu, don't worry, I'm not gonna die…look, I'm down here now. See?

Yu: -looks up at Lavi with huge watery eyes, that are also sparkling mind you, and glomps said person- LAVI! YOUR ALIVE! I thought you were gonna dieeeeeeeee!

Lavi: …yeah….lets just go get somthin ta eat.

Yu: Okay, lets go to waffle house! …Lavi?

Lavi: -now frozen with huge eyes full of terror, lets out a very manly scream, and jumps into a pond, swims back up and screams- WAFFLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! GET THEM AWAY, GET THEM AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Yu: ….

Lavi: THEYRE GONNA TAKE OUT MY OTHER EYE! –if your wondering what Lavi means, when he was five and still had two eyes, he was at a waffle house and was eating, turned around in his seat, just as a big fat guy slipped on a waffle, and the plate the fatso was holding, flew through the air, strait at Little Lavi, who screamed and ran behind the counter, in a totally different direction then the waffle. He felt someone tap his shoulder, so he turned around, and the waffle was right there! It made a noise, and slammed strait into Lavi's right eye, that was open. And that's how Lavi's eye died- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yu: …. I'm going to Waffle House… be back in twenty. Later.

Lavi: NOOOOOOOO! YUUUUUU! THEY'LL KILL YOU!

-TWENTY MINUTES LATER, WHEN YU CAME BACK OUT FROM WAFFLE HOUSE—

Lavi: YU! I THOUGHT THEY KILLED YOU!

Yu: Nope. I'm still alive.

Lavi: Okay, that's good… hey, you wanna go to Borders?

Yu: ….. –queing the evil aura and evil voice- Borders? Why would you wanna go to that evil, wicked, demented, demonic, shitty, failure of a place? Hmm?

Lavi: …s-sorry! Lets go somewhere else then!

Yu: How about Books-A-Million?

Lavi: ….Uhh….sure…..

-IN BOOKS-A-MILLION—

Lavi: Here we are!

Yu: BOOOOOOOOOOKS, BOOKKKKKKKKKKKKS, BOOKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! –now acting like an insane and deranged monkey, who just saw a million bananas-

Lavi: …Yu? Are ya alright?

Yu:! MWAH ! I SHALL BUY THEM ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Lavi: ….your scaring me…..

Yu: -has now gained evil demonic features and scary voice- WHAT DO YOU WANT, UNDERLING? –and the all new ability to scare people by just being there! OOOOHHHHH!-

Lavi: …yeahh…..now I see why Tiedoll told me NOT to let you go anywhere near books….he just failed to mention your obsession with them….. come on, we're leaving.

Yu: -has lost all scary and evil features, and gained innocent and cute ones, along with a cute new voice that hides all evil from his words! DOUBLE OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!- B-B-B-BUT, LAVI!

Lavi: Nu-huh, that's not gonna work. Now come on, lets go. -he now drags Yu one thousand feet away from the building…who thought Yu was so fat?- Yu, ya alright?

Yu: -now has regained all normal features and voice- Y-Yeahh….thanks Lavi….

Lavi: No problem Yu-Ch- Is that a candy store?

Yu: -is now freaking out, trying to figure out how to stop Lavi from going insane…Lavi plus any type of caffeine or sweets equals a zillion times worse Lavi then how bad Yu was when he saw all those books….yeah that bad…- Lavi…try to control yourself! You can do it! Don't fall into the insanity like I did in the bookstore!

Lavi: -has now fully lost it…but gained an EXTREAMLY scary and horrifying voice….OOOOOHHHHHHH!- QUIET UNDERLING! IM THE KING NOW, AND I SHALL EAT ALL THE SWEETS IN THE WORLD! MWAH HAHAHAHAHHA - -evil laughter now cut off as he promptly gets knocked out from Yu hitting him on the back of his head with his cell phone…it's a big cell phone…-

Yu: -dances as he sings- We did it, we did it, we did it, HORRAY! Something in Spanish, we did it! We walked down the side walk and played in some trees, WE DID IT! Then we went to Waffle House and ate a lot of waffles, WE DID IT! Then we went to the bookstore and came here and knocked Lavi out, YAY! …that was a fun day…..what was your favorite part? Yeah, I liked that part too. My favorite part was when I got to eat in Waffle House. That was fun! –camera slowly zooms out as Dora theme song plays in background- Well, see you next time! Sniper no sniping, sniper no sniping, aw man!

Fibfi-Chan: …

Blank: ….

Deke: …

Blank & Deke: WTF WAS THAT?

Fibfi-Chan: I COULDN'T HELP IT! I NEEDED TO WRITE IT!

Blank & Deke: Your bad in the head!

Fibfi-Chan: I know~!

Blank & Deke: REVIEW!


End file.
